you_zitsufandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Anime Tập 9/Kịch bản
SCENE 1 9 Title Card [Setting: Deserted Island. Shoreland for D-Class Students.] Yōsuke Hirata: First, let’s go over what we already know. The school provided two tents that each sleep eight, so we have some shelter. Two flashlights, one box of matches, backpacks and amenities for everyone in class and sunscreen for anyone that wants it. Kikyō Kushida: A whole week with only the basics? Kanji Ike: A survival test on a desert island? For real? Will be continued in [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_8/Transcript#SCENE_3 later scene.] SCENE 2 [Setting: Deserted Island. In the Middle of the Forest.] Kakeru Ryūen: Just proceed as we discussed. Kōhei Katsuragi: Right. Katsuragi extends his right arm for Kakeru Ryūen to shake it but the latter looks at him. Kakeru Ryūen: And get over yourself too. Kakeru Ryūen: We both know that ever since the rumour spread that you tried to get into the student council and got rejected, Sakayanagi’s faction has achieved dominance. Kakeru Ryūen: This is a great opportunity… for the both of us. Katsuragi looks annoyed. SCENE 3 [Setting: Deserted Island. Shoreland for D-Class Students.] Yōsuke Hirata: So we have to find our own food. A test of survival outdoors, ending at noon one week from now. Haruki Yamauchi: But remember what the teachers told us? We can still go swimming, have barbeques and all that other fun stuff. Yōsuke Hirata: No, we can only do that if we spend the 300 S-points they gave us, which would be a waste considering from what we could buy; food, drinking water and tools to cook with! Haruki Yamauchi: So you aren't going to buy those things? Yōsuke Hirata: Look, if we have any S-points left at the end of the test, then they'll be added to our class' total points score. Kanji Ike: If we can tough it out for a week, we’ll get 30,000 a month! 30,000 guys! Karuizawa points at the survival manual Kei Karuizawa: What’s that? Yōsuke Hirata: A list of things we could lose points for. Illness and serious injuries. Pollution of the surrounding environment. Absence at morning and evening roll calls. Violence against or stealing from other classes. Kei Karuizawa: But we can't gain more points, can we? Yōsuke Hirata: Yes. There are certain spots around the island we can claim as our own and get bonus points. Ayanokōji and Suzune Horikita are slightly separated from the group, discussing the survival test Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Freedom to choose is the theme of this test, don't you think? Suzune Horikita: Sure seems that way. If we do this right, we could close the gap between us and the other classes. This thing is so restrictive… Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: But there’s a penalty for removing the ID watches. I don't think it's wise to risk it, you know? I bet there are special sensors and GPS devices hidden in these things. So they can find us quickly if there's an emergency. Kei Karuizawa: Hey, Hirata-kun. Don’t you think we should be able to spend some of our points? Within reason, of course. Yōsuke Hirata: Hmm... Teruhiko Yukimura: No! We should refrain from using points for as long as we can. Kei Karuizawa: Don't you realize how difficult that's going to be? Haruka Hasebe: Yeah. Maya Satō: I don’t want to! Satsuki Shinohara: I’ll, like, die! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): A basic toilet? Kei Karuizawa: I’d prefer to tough it out, that won't be a problem for me personally, but I don't think some of the other girls can. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: A basic toilet. You use a hyper-absorbent polymer sheet to solidify waste. Each one can be used many times. I think that might be hard for the women. Suzune Horikita: That's very likely. Kanji Ike: Come on, we can just tough it out and use this toilet. Kei Karuizawa: You're not listening! I'm saying that some of the girls might not be willing or able to do that. Yōsuke Hirata: We can buy a regular toilet with points. See, it says so right here on the list. Kei Karuizawa: Huh? That's perfect! Maya Satō: Yeah, we totally have to! Satsuki Shinohara: Let’s buy it right now. Teruhiko Yukimura: We can't just decide that. We shouldn't be able to spend collective points without a majority vote. Kanji Ike: A majority vote? That's a great idea Yukimura! This is our chance to score some major class points. We can do without the fancy toilet. Kei Karuizawa: What the...? Teruhiko Yukimura: Women are emotional creatures who become irrational when they need their triggers. So, we shouldn't indulge them, Hirata. Kei Karuizawa: Say that again, jerk! Yōsuke Hirata: Hey, relax. Do you want to prove the guy right? Kanji Ike: The basic toilet is totally functional! Maya Satō: Think about how we feel! Suzune Horikita: This doesn't bode well. This test is shaping up to be much more complicated than I thought. I don't know if we can cut it. SCENE 4 [Setting: Deserted Island. In the Middle of the Forest.] D-Class students except Kanji Ike, Haruki Yamauchi, and Ken Sudō are trekking out of their way from the shoreline to go to their rendezvous point. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Ike, Yamauchi, and Sudō went off on an expedition. They're looking for a place to camp in any of those spots that were mentioned. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You’re not having a good time? Suzune Horikita: This isn’t exactly my fortè on many levels. For one, roughing it out and two, for having to be around people. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I can understand that. Suzune Horikita: Even though it pains me, I guess I've got to admit the hypothesis you posed to me once upon a time is eerily accurate. This school will test us on a metric involving more than academics. That's what you said to me. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah. Suzune Horikita: Ike-kun and Sudō-kun volunteered to go explore the forest in search of a campsite. I wouldn't even know how to handle that. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Are you going to be ok despite everything? Suzune Horikita: Doesn't matter. Ayanokōji notices that Suzune Horikita seems a little discomforted and might be enduring out a fever. Suzune Horikita: If Classes A and B are searching for these spots, we would be wise to do the same, don't you think? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Aiming for a higher class sure is harder than I thought. Suzune Horikita: Well, yeah, but don't you want what it offers? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What do you mean? Suzune Horikita: The guarantee you'll get the job or university you want. I assumed anyone who came to this school did so because they wanted that. Ayanokōji turns to stare straight ahead, seemingly in agreement SCENE 5 [Setting: Deserted Island. D-Class' Recon Rendezvous Point.] Yōsuke Hirata: A class of more than twenty and an unfamiliar basic toilet. You really think there wouldn't be any trouble? Teruhiko Yukimura: We'll just have to... make the best of it all. Yōsuke Hirata: Sharing a primitive toilet is guaranteed to bring problems. I think spending points in moderation is the best course of action. Reckless self-deprivation and uncertainty will stress everyone out, which increases conflicts. Not to mention the hygiene issues, the girls need peace of mind. It would make them more likely to succeed the exam, you know? Teruhiko Yukimura: Yeah, you're right. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): He would never argue over against solid logic. Yōsuke Hirata (Shouting): I think it's time we start searching the forest for a good place to set up our base camp. Kei Karuizawa: I agree. Hirata faces Kei Karuizawa, who is sitting behind him. Yōsuke Hirata: Where we decide to camp will definitely affect how and when we have to spend our points this week. Hirata turned his body to D-Class and raises his right hand. Yōsuke Hirata (Shouting): Are there any volunteers to help me search? Yōsuke Hirata hears the rustling of leaves from a tree above while sitting on the tree branch, [[Rokusuke Kōenji] is raising his hands.] D-Class students also initially volunteered, such as [[Soshi Miyamoto].] Kikyō Kushida: ooh, right here! I'd be honoured to help if you'll have me. D-Class students raise their hands. Ayanokōji raises his hand and turns to Suzune Horikita Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Aren't you going to join the fun? Suzune Horikita: That's the last thing I want to do. And you, volunteering to help those guys look? I got to say, I'm quite surprised. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Not taking any kind of role, that'll make you stand out from the group. [ Airi Sakura raises her hand in response to seeing Kiyotaka Ayanokōji raise his] Yōsuke Hirata: Thanks a lot, Sakura. That makes nine. Let's proceed in teams of three. SCENE 6 [Setting: Deserted Island. In the Middle of the Forest. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Recon Area.] Kōenji swings through the trees, laughing Rokusuke Kōenji: Ah, I am so beautiful and melding with the exquisite environment around me enhances my stellar looks. I am the pinnacle of beauty. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Excellent athletic ability and no sign of reticence about the outdoors either. What's his story? Airi Sakura: Ayanokōji! Walking in this jungle, it's pretty difficult, isn't it? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yes, and it was incredibly hot on top of that. Hey, are you going to be ok? Airi Sakura: Mhm. I'm fine, don't worry! Kōenji starts to swing through the jungle again, laughing Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Well that's good, let's pick up the pace. Ayanokōji and Airi Sakura continue walking again Airi Sakura: Ah, yeah. Kōenji sure is amazing, right? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, it's not just his athleticism, he's extremely confident all the time too. Kōenji, wait! Don't go too fast please. Kōenji stops swinging Rokusuke Kōenji: No need to worry baby, a little jungle like this is no match for me. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What's that supposed to mean? Rokusuke Kōenji: As long as the sun is still shining, there's very little chance of getting lost whie wondering around a forest like this one. It's intruiging. That's why I'm having the time of my life! Kōenji starts swinging and laughing again Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Koenji! Airi Sakura: Don't worry about me, really, I'm OK. SCENE 7 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Surrounded by Bushes Near The Cave. A-Class' Island Spot.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ah, we lost sight of him again. I wonder how fast that guy has climbed the treetops. It's crazy. Airi Sakura: Do you think this is one of the paths? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It certainly looks like it. Airi Sakura: Wow, I wonder if that cave is one of the spots they mentioned. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Most likely. goes to a flashback of the beach meeting at the start of the test Sae Chabashira: There are multiple spots scattered around the island. Each time you gain possession of one of these spots, you will earn a single bonus point for your class. However, You can't spend any bonus points during the test period. They'll be added to your class total after the test has finished. Each declaration of possession of a spot lasts for eight hours. Only the class leader has the authority to declare possession. Yōsuke Hirata: You said class leader? Sae Chabashira: That's right. This keycard is used to take possession of a spot, only the leader gets one. Also, you can't change leaders without having a legitimate reason to do so. In addition to that, on the last day of the test, when we take a role, for each class leader you are able to correctly identify, your class will be allotted a whopping 50 bonus points right then and there. Maya Sato: 50 bonus points? Kanji Ike: So if we guess all three class' leader, we get 150 bonus points? Sae Chabashira: However, for each incorrect guess you'll lose 50 points, this is a high risk, high return game. It's in your best interests to try to find out who the other class leaders are, but also to make an effort to conceal your leader's identity. cuts back to the forest where Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Airi Sakura are Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Spots are important I guess. But moving too hastily to secure them, could result in their leader being revealed. Ayanokōji, sensing something, grabs Airi Sakura as she proceeds then hides in a bush right next to them Katsuragi walks out of the cave, holding the leader card Ayanokōji stares at the card as [[Yahiko Totsuka] walks out of the cave to stand next to Kōhei Katsuragi] Yahiko Totsuka: We sure got lucky this time, right Katsuragi? Securing a spot like this so early in the week. Kōhei Katsuragi: Lucky? I've had my eye on it since before we landed, finding it was expected. Another thing, be careful what you say and do. Yahiko Totsuka: Oh, right. Kōhei Katsuragi: We don't know who might be eavesdropping out here, so take extra care not to accidentally reveal anything. As the leader, it's my responsibility to manage our class. Yahiko Totsuka: Yeah, I'll be careful. Kōhei Katsuragi: Before we docked today, the ship took a slow lap around the island at a distance, that was a hint. Yahiko Totsuka: How is that a hint? Kōhei Katsuragi: Even from not far away, I could see there were paths cut through the jungle, then I knew I just had to find the shortest routes. Yahiko Totsuka: You could tell what the school's trying to do just from that? Brilliant as usual. You know what, Sakayanagi's got nothing on you dude. Kōhei Katsuragi: Hold on for a second, something's odd. Yahiko Totsuka: What is it Katsuragi? Katsuragi starts walking towards where Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Airi Sakura are hiding and nearly uncovers them. Yohiko Totsuka: Um, what's up? Kōhei Katsuragi: Nothing. Let's get moving. We shouldn't stay here too long. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): That was a close call. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sorry Sakura. Ayanokōji releases Airi Sakura, as she blushes and squirms on the ground Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sakura? Are you OK? Airi Sakura: I'm... OK... Eyecatcher Eyecatcher Summer Special Test During this test, each class will be granted 300 test points. Among other things, test points can be spent to purchase items listed in the manual. In addition, bonus points acquired during the test by fulfilling certain conditions will only be added on after the test is finished. They cannot be used during the test. SCENE 8 [Setting: Inside the Cave. A-Class Island Spot.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Those two guys, they're in class A, right? Airi Sakura: Uh, yeah. Ayanokōji inspects how Class A have claimed the cavern spot Airi Sakura: Uh, hey, Ayanokōji? Does that conversation mean that bald guy is Class A's leader? So, we just need to learn an invaluable secret, didn't we? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, I'll report it to Hirata later when we get back. shifts to Class D meeting spot, where Kiyotaka Ayanokōji discussed with Suzune Horikita what happened over their expedition. Suzune Horikita: So, he ditched you? Well, that's Kōenji. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, and it's not like I have the ability to control a person like that, as I'm sure you're aware. Yōsuke Hirata: Good news everybody! Ike and the others, they found a great spot at the head of a river, why don't we go meet up with them? SCENE 9 [Setting: Deserted Island. D-Class' Recon Rendezvous Point.] Ike pops out of the river Kanji Ike: This is it! Don't you think it's the best spot ever? Kei Karuizawa: The water's so clean here! Yōsuke Hirata: Thank you guys! You're pretty amazing Ike. Kanji Ike: I know. Kikyō Kushida: It's beautiful! Satsuki Shinohara: It's a lot cooler than I thought. Akito Miyake: Do you think we can drink it? Ayanokōji turns to look at the spot possession device Kiyotaka Ayanokōji(Monologue): There it is. Useless to me, only the class leader can take possession of a spot. Huh. Yōsuke Hirata: So assuming we want to set up our base camp right here, we had better discuss taking possession of it. Kanji Ike: We should, shouldn't we? If we do it we can get unlimited access to the river and else we get points every eight hours. Yōsuke Hirata: Mhm. Although it isn't quite as simple as that. The leader's got to renew possession to get those points. Kei Karuizawa: That's right. If another class sees them do it... Haruki Yamauchi: Can't we just, like, surround them while they renew it? Yōsuke Hirata: Good idea! What do you guys think? Kei Karuizawa: Yeah, that sounds like a plan! Yōsuke Hirata: Last question then, who will be our fearless leader? Maya Sato: Let's see, I think Hirata should be our leader! students agree with this statement Kikyō Kushida: Hey guys, I have something to say. [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near The River. D-Class' Island Spot.] Kikyō Kushida: I've been really thinking about this a lot. People like Hirata and Karuizawa stands out, even if they don't intend to, and the person we elect as our leader should be someone who flies under the radar, but they need to be responsible too right? Only one of our classmates fit both requirements. And that person's Horikita. What do you think? Horikita is staring at them Yōsuke Hirata: I'm in favour. Horikita, if you don't mind, I'd like you to accept the role if you're happy to have it. What do you say? Horikita debates on whether or not to take the position Ken Sudō: If she won't take the position, I'd be happy to be the class leader. Suzune Horikita: Fine then, I accept the position. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ouch. Sudo runs to the teachers to inform them of Suzune Horikita taking position as Class D's leader. Horikita takes charge of the keycard and possesses the river spot while surrounded by students of Class D. Kanji Ike: Ok, that addresses the issue of bathing and drinking water for the whole week, huh? Yōsuke Hirata: Yeah, I guess. It looks drinkable anyway. Kei Karuizawa: Are you sure this is safe to drink? I mean it is a river. Kanji Ike: What's the matter with you guys? We found a freaking river! There's no way we're not going to use it. Yōsuke Hirata: We do have some time. There's no need to make a hasty decision about it. Kei Karuizawa: Uh, yeah! He's right. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ike, you have experience in the great outdoors? Kanji Ike: I come from a family of campers. We used to go every weekend when I was little. I had no problem drinking river water. Sometimes you can tell if a spring is drinkable just by looking at it. D have set up places to have a fire and set up the tents. Yōsuke Hirata: Ayanokōji! Can I talk to you for a second? Before it gets dark, I'd like you to gather some branches for us to use as firewood tonight. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah ok. I'll get to that right now. Yōsuke Hirata: Wait! It's too dangerous for you to go on your own! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I'll find someone to help me. Yōsuke Hirata: Great! Suzune Horikita: Despite being the big man in Class D, he still has to rely on you to help him. Pathetic, isn't it? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It wouldn't kill you to help out a little too fearless leader. Suzune Horikita: We both know there's nothing that I can help with. I'm useless right now. But if an enemy or their objective turns up, I'll be happy to offer my thoughts. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hey, I'm gathering branches, you can help with that. Ayanokōji turns to stare at Airi Sakura and Haruki Yamauchi, indicating that they should help him out SCENE 10 [Setting: Deserted Island. In the Middle of the Forest.] Ayanokōji, Airi Sakura and Haruki Yamauchi collect branches for the fire at Class D's camp. Haruki Yamauchi: Listen, Ayanokōji, I think I'm going to go after Sakura. Let's face it, Kushida is way out of my league. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yes. And? Haruki Yamauchi: Well a girl like Sakura is convinced that I'm a sensitive and caring guy, I just know she'll fall for me. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: is that why you decided to tag along and help? group start walking back to camp with the branches. Haruki Yamauchi: Hey Sakura, are you tired? Do you need help carrying those? Must be such hard work for a girl, I mean you might hurt your sweet little self. Airi Sakura: Uh, it's fine I'm ok. look forward and take note of [[Mio Ibuki], lying against a tree with a bag in her lap, looking hurt] Haruki Yamauchi: Hey, what's the matter? Haruki Yamauchi walks towards her, he is pulled back by Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Haruki Yamauchi: Wha... What, what the heck is your problem? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Oh, never mind it's fine. Haruki Yamauchi: Hey, everything alright? Mio Ibuki: Just leave me alone. I don't need help. Airi Sakura: You must be in a lot of pain though. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You're Ibuki from Class C right? Did your classmates do something to you? Haruki Yamauchi: The three of us are students from Class D, you can come back to our base camp with us if you want. Airi Sakura: Yeah. Mio Ibuki: Didn't you hear me? I don't need your help. And I'm in Class C, which means I'm your enemy. Haruki Yamauchi: We can't leave you out here all on your own, right? Sakura nods in agreement Haruki Yamauchi: We'll stay right here with you. When you can walk, We'll let you go, OK? Mio Ibuki: How stupid can you be. You shouldn't trust me. No one in my class would dream of this. SCENE 11 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot.] 1-D are surrounding Kanji Ike, who's teaching how to build a fire while Mio Ibuki sits on a log away from the group. Kanji Ike: You can't start a fire with branches alone, see? But if you build it like this, I think it'll light up nicely! lights up branches and a fire is made. Kanji Ike: And there we go. Ken Sudō: An experienced camper, huh? You sure know your stuff! Kanji Ike: That's the most basic of the basics. Anybody can do it once they know. Ken Sudō: That's pretty cool! Kikyō Kushido: Hey, we're back! Kushido and a group of girls bring back berries and fruits to eat. Kikyō Kushida picks up a vine of berries. Kikyō Kushida: Do you think this one's edible? Satsuki Shinohara: I don't know about that. Kikyō Kushida: They could be blueberries? Kanji Ike: Hey, those are Bogged Blueberries! Are you the one that found those Kikyō? Awesome! Kushida points to some brown fruits Kikyō Kushida: So Kanji, Do you know what those brown things are? Kanji Ike: I'm pretty sure that those are figs, they're deliciously sweet like nothing else. Man, this brings me back. Kei Karuizawa: Oh, really? Yōsuke Hirata: Ike, you know all about this stuff! It's so reassuring. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Check out the fire. Ike started that too. Kikyō Kushida: Kanji, you really are amazing! of Class D agree with that statement. Kanji Ike: Hey Karuizawa, sorry about before. Kei Karuizawa: Wha... Where did that come from? Kanji Ike: I just remembered something. The first time my family went camping, the bathroom stuff was hard. I complained to my parents the whole time. It must be even harder for you girls, right? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Ike can admit he was wrong without getting worked up, that's impressive. He's a better man than me. Kei Karuizawa: I'm sorry too, Ike, we've got to push our limits now and then if we want to have any points left at the end of all this. Yōsuke Hirata: Hey guys, can I say something? I think it's important to trust and rely on each other as much as possible until the end of the special test. So here's my idea. Of the 300 S-points, let's aim to have 120 left by the end. What do you guys say, is that doable? Terihiko Yukimura: You mean you want to spend 180 points? Yōsuke Hirata: If we didn't have Ike and have to buy it all, food and water, that's every meal for every single one of us for those seven days. The most efficient way would be the rations and mineral water. It's 10 S-points each for one meal for all of us. continues on while Kiyotaka Ayanokōji talks to Suzune Horikita about this. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What do you think? Suzune Horikita: He's pretty spot on, I've been turning those exact numbers over in my mind all day. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Did you share that fact with Hirata? Suzune Horikita: Of course not. You're joking, right? Yōsuke Hirata: See? 120 S-points is more than you might think. After all, remember the test results from earlier? Think of those numbers. Kei Karuizawa: Class A's total points changed by how much again? I forgot. Teruhiko Yukimura: It was 94 points. Yōsuke Hirata: And that would be the very least. For every day that we can find food and water on our own... Kikyō Kushida: We'd be able to save 20 S-points on those days! Yōsuke Hirata: If we can make it the whole week without buying drinking water, we can save 50 points that way alone. Kei Karuizawa: Hey, that's good! Kanji Ike: Let's give it a shot Hirata! Yōsuke Hirata: Alright then! Sounds good, let's all do our best! Ayanokōji meets with Mio Ibuki, still by the log Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sorry about this, just a little bit longer. See, those guys by the fire, they're discussing what to do with you now. Mio Ibuki: You shouldn't go out of your way. It's just a matter of time before they cast me out. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I wouldn't be so sure, they're a few of the trusting types. Kushida comes in bringing food for Mio Ibuki. Kikyō Kushida: You're name's Ibuki, right? Here, you should eat. Mio Ibuki: You're all idiots. Every single one of you. Kikyō Kushida: Oh just eat, what harm is there in that? We can have a talk later too if you're feeling up to it. the distance Ken Sudō screams out Ken Sudō: Damn that stupid punk! Kōenji! D go about complaining about how Rokusuke Kōenji has left the test, losing points for the class. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, Mio Ibuki and Kikyō Kushida walk over to see what the fuss is about Kikyō Kushida: What happened? Teruhiko Yukimura: Kōenji said he was feeling sick and went back to the boat! Yōsuke Hirata: According to the rules of the test, the illness alone will cost Class D 30 S-points. Kōenji will be out of the game. He's required to stay on the ship to recover. He can't come back. SCENE 12 [Setting: Speranza. Bottom Level. Anchor Chains.] Kōenji swims up to the anchors of the Speranza and climbs it, hanging from it and laughing at the moon. Rokusuke Kōenji: Hmm, The moon is beautiful! (Ending Song) 10 Title Card